GNX-803T GN-XIV
The GNX-803T GN-XIV (aka GN-XIV, pronounced "Jinx Four"), is the fourth generation successor of the GN-X series featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. It is deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army during the ELS Conflict. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN-X IV is the successor to the Ahead and GN-X III series. In AD 2314, the GN-XIV is the latest addition to the GNX series. It is the most advanced GNX developed and it's believed to surpass even the 3.5 Generation Gundams in performance.Gundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer website, GN-X IV profile http://www.gundam00.net/ms/06.html The upgrades and enhancements implemented on the GN-XIV series were based on technical and combat data of its predecessors and data left behind on the Innovators' ship/base of operations, the mothership Celestial Being. The Celestial Being contained mobile suit manufacturing facilities and data from both Celestial Being and the Innovators. The abandoned data-banks on the Celestial Being were left behind for the Earth Federation to study and reverse-engineer. With the incorporation of advanced mobile suit and GN technology from the defunct Innovators, the capabilities of the GN-XIV makes it one of the most formidable mass production series to date. Most of the GN-XIVs are actually refitted GNX-609T GN-XIIIs.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 12 "Iron VS. Metal" It's why its appearance retains much from its predecessors. Although the Ahead series was different from the standard GNX series, the GN Thrusters featured on the GNX-704T Ahead were incorporated into the new series; therefore every GN-XIV has built-in GN Thrusters on the back of the shoulders for greater speed and maneuverability. The GN-XIV's mobile suits shoulders and arms have hardpoints that allow the GN-XIVs to be equipped with varying components, allowing greater adaptability and versatility in the battlefield. The cockpit layout is the same as that of the previous GN-X models, which is characterized by its tight space with hardly any distance between the monitor and the pilot.Gundam 00 Final Mechanics sourcebook The GN-XIV is similar to the Innovade-use machines as it also receives back up fom Veda, evolving its operating system immensely. Software wise, it is granted a power up that deems it as being utterly uncomparable with that of other GN-X models thus far. Taking design cues from the GNX-607T GN-XII series as opposed to the GNX-609T GN-XIII, the GN-XIV series possess an incredible array of optional equipment for a standard unit: two different rifle configurations, GN Shields (with GN Field generators), GN Bazookas, GN Buster Swords, enhanced GN Thrusters, and a host of other possible armaments. Its overall capabilities can be enhanced with the power of the Trans-Am system. As a last resort measure, the pilot can overload the Trans-Am system to explode the mobile suit as a kamikaze maneuver. The ELS GN-XIV is a product of assimilation. Smaller flying ELS units would swarm and collide with each other to create a near exact size and mass replica of the GN-XIV. It's overall combat capabilities are exactly the same, but because the ELS combat as a hive mind, the ELS version can fight at levels greater than their ESF counterparts. In many ways, the ELS brought out the full combat potential of the GN-XIV. However, its system functions aren't fully understood at this point. The ELS recreated the GN Drive Tau, but it appears to be larger and doesn't seem to need any moving parts, suggesting the unit was also enhanced. Because the ELS GN-XIV is actually a mobile suit-size organism, it can still assimilate any object it touches. An unusual characteristic is that the ELS GN-XIV doesn't seem to have the ability to use the Trans-Am system, suggesting the ELS either couldn't recreate it or could not use it due to their physiology. Armaments ;*GN Long/Short Beam Rifle :The standard armament of the GN-XIV. Unlike the long rifle add-on attachment of the GNX-603T GN-X, the rifle of the GN-X IV possess two different front parts that differ in barrel size and the parts need to be "swapped" (as opposed to added) in order to change the rifle configuration. Specific performance differences between the two is not specified at this point. ;*GN Beam Saber :For melee combat the GN-XIV is equipped with two GN Beam Sabers which are capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field. ;*GN Claw :The GN Claw is only featured on the GN-X series of mobile suits, the GN Claw is a normal manipulator hand that doubles as a GN Particle infused claw weapon. This weapon is generally used only as a last resort in close combat. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted on either side of the waist, similar to the Superbia GN-X. Two other GN Vulcans are also mounted in the head of the GN-XIV. They have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS. In the ELS GN-X IV, these weapons are omitted probably due to close quarters weapons being useless, because the ELS' primary objective was to assimilate. ;*GN Buster Sword :Just like the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, the GN-XIV can carry a GN Buster Sword for close quarters combat. The GN Buster Sword is a physical GN Blade that uses GN Particles to increase its cutting power. Not many GN Buster Swords were produced and as a result, the GN Buster Sword became a rare piece of equipment.Great Mechanics DX 15 ;*GN Particle Tank :The GN Particle Tank is an optional equipment for the GN-XIV which allows the GN-XIV to extend its operation time as it increases the amount of GN Particles the GN-XIV can make use of. Two GN Particle Tanks can be equipped on a single GN-XIV, each mounted behind the GN-XIV's shoulders. ;*GN Shield ;*GN Tail Booster :The GN Tail Booster originated from the Ahead series, but was incorporated into the GN-X series after the introduction of the GN-XIV. The GN Tail Booster is a optional equipment that utilizes a large particle storage tank for its power source, and features multiple thrusters which increase the GN-XIV's overall speed. Overall, the GN Tail Booster enables the GN-XIV to operate in a larger range. ;*NGN Bazooka/GN Bazooka (ELS) :The same weapon uses in other Federation units. When the bazooka is used by the ELS version of the GN-XIV, it fires particle beams instead of physical projectilesMobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer and is officially termed a "GN Bazooka." Special Equipment & Features ;*[[GN Field|'GN Field']] :A optional attachment for the GN-XIV that seems to be modeled after the Garazzo's GN Field emmiter. Two units can be attached to a GN-XIV, but it is unknown if this has any benefit. Notably, Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV deploy two types of GN Field: a frontal wall-like barrier and a 180-degree GN Field (pictures of these two types can be seen below). ;*'Trans-Am System' :When active it enhances the overall performance of the GN-XIV 3 fold for a limited time. The system is also capable of pushing the GN Drive to self-destruct. ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History Creation & Development Intercepting Europa Wreckage When the wreckage of the old Europa ''came close to Earth the ESF Army dispatched a small force to destroy the wreckage. The small fleet of three Baikal-class vessels were unable to destroy the wreckage with wave after wave of a full spread of GN Missiles with support from a GN-XIV Commander Type, piloted by Andrei Smirnov, and a squadron of GN-XIV Regular Types under Smirnov's command. Due to the fleet's inability to destroy the wreckage the ESF Army was forced to deploy the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza to destroy the ''Europa. Mars Interception Operation As the mainstay unit of the ESF Army, GN-XIVs would be used by the fleet led by Commander Kim who launched to intercept the ELS armada that had appeared from Jupiter's red spot. Descartes Shaman and the Gadelaza were also part of this fleet for the purpose of distracting the ELS. However this plan failed when Descartes operated alone. The ELS would assault all deployed GN-XIVs that attempted in vain to hold the aliens back. It is noted that as each unit underwent assimilation their [Drive Tau|GN Drive[Ts]] shut down. The entire ESF Army force was completely assimilated by the ELS. Defending Earth - Final Defensive Battle With the ELS now on a direct course to the Earth, the ESF Army deployed every mobile suit unit (regardless of whether they were GN-powered or not) available to their "Absolute Defense Line". All remaining active GN-XIVs were subsequently deployed to the frontlines, with two notable Commander Types piloted by Andrei Smirnov and Patrick Colasour. At the beginning of the battle most GN-XIVs faired well against much larger enemy numbers however once the ELS begun to shapeshift into their own version of the GN-XIV the battle took a turn for the worst. The ELS evenutally started assimilation of the 80m-Grade Laser, thus forcing the ESF Army to destroy the 80m-Grade Laser Cannon of the Celestial Being. ''Some of the ELS soon broke through the defense line and headed straight for Earth. However Andrei and his squad of GN-XIVs proceeded to intercept the ELS. Having already lost one arm Andrei could only utilize a ''GN Buster Sword to slash at the large ship-like ELS probe. However due to direct contact, the ELS probe begun to assimilate Smirnov's unit, and some of the units that made up his squad. In the end Andrei, and most if not all his squad, sacrificed themselves to protect the Earth by self-destructing their GN Drives via Trans-Am which destroyed the probe at the cost of their lives. By the time that Andrei had died, Patrick had begun to be overwhelmed by the ELS. His unit was assaulted by an ELS GN-XIV and had started to be assimilated by the ELS. Fortunately however, it was this time that Setsuna F. Seiei and his GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) arrived on the field. The Gundam Meister fired on Patrick's GN-XIV (destroying it in one shot) thus saving Patrick by catapulting him out into open space. Even as the Celestial Being was being assimilated along with much of the ESF Army fleet, many GN-XIV pilots refused to surrender and prepared to fight to the bitter end. By the time the conflict ends the ESF Army has lost 70% of its total forces, what percentage of these losses are GN-XIVs are unknown. However, in the immediate aftermath of the conflict GN-XIV units are sighted among the surviving, battered and bruised ESF Army fleet. It is currently unknown however how many GN-XIVs survived the battle. Some time after the conflict, and with new weapons development frozen by the government, the ESF Army decided to upgraded all or some of the remaining GN-XIVs into the GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type. Variants ;*GNX-803T GN-XIV (Commander Type) :This unit is the commander variant of the GN-XIV, used by squad leaders and commanders. A notable difference between the Standard Type and the Commander Type is that the Commander Type features a gray color scheme while the Standard Type features a green color scheme. Another difference between the two is that the Commander Type pilots can choose their own peripheral equipment. Examples include Patrick Colasour's unit being outfitted with twin GN Shields and a GN Short Rifle, and Andrei Smirnov's unit being equipped with GN Boosters, a rare GN Buster Sword, and a GN Long Rifle. ;*GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type Picture Gallery GN-XIV.png|GN-XIV GNX-803T - GN-XIV - Back View.jpg|GNX-803T GN-XIV (Standard Type) - Back View gnx803tgnxivlightgreenc.jpg|Standard Type GN-XIV equipped with shield and GN Beam Rifle gnx-803t-com-equip.png|Commander Type equipped with GN Particle Tanks ELS GNX4 Front2.jpg ELS GNX4 Front3.jpg ELS GNX4 Front4.jpg ELS GNX4 Rear1.jpg ELS GNX4 Rear2.jpg GN-XIV_Face.png|GN-XIV Face GN-XIV_Combat.png|GN-XIV in combat GN-XIV_Heading_Out.png|Andrei Smirnov's GN-XIV heads into battle GN-XIV_GN_LRifle_GN_Booster.png|Andrei Smirnov's GN-XIV GN-XIV_NGN_Bazooka.png|GN-XIV Regular Type wielding an NGN Bazooka GN-XIV_GN_Barrier.png|Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV deploys a GN Barrier GN-XIV_GN_Field.png|Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV deploys a GN Field GN-XIV_GN_Tanks-Boosters.png|GN-XIV's optional GN Tanks/Booster Extensions GN-XIV_GN_Booster.png|GN-XIV's GN Tail Booster GNXIVGRooM.jpg|G-Rooms - NO.12 Jinx Four.jpg|GN-X IV from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Jinx Four Command.jpg|GN-X IV Command from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gn (1).jpg gnx-803t-commander-back.jpg|Rear (Commander colors) gnx-803t-commander-shield.jpg|Fully Armed (Commander Colors) gnx-803t-commander-shield.jpg|Commander (w/GN Beam Rifle and Shield gnx-803t-standard-booster.jpg|Front (Standard w/ GN Particle Boosters) gnx-803t-standard-booster-back.jpg|Rear (Standard w/ GN Particle Booster) gnx-803t-commander-booster-back.jpg|Rear (Commander w/ GN Particle Boosters) gnx-803t+tailbooster.jpg|Tailbooster Fan Art CG Jinx 4.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle. CG Jinx 4 Rear.jpg|CG of the GN-XIV Commander Type holding its GN Beam Rifle, back view. CG Jinx 4 II.jpg CG Jinx 4 II Rear.jpg CG Jinx 4 III.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type with its GN Buster Sword mounted on the Shoulder and holding a GN Beam Rifle. CG Jinx 4 VII.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 VI.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 IV.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 V.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Commander Type CG Jinx 4 VIII.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Standard Type CG Jinx 4 IX.jpg|CG of GN-XIV Standard Type ELS GNX.jpg|An ELS GN-XIV Gunpla img340.jpg img341.jpg img342.jpg Notes & Trivia References Gundam00n 001.jpg 4726752566_502e51370a_b.jpg|GN-XIV ELS GN-XIV - References.jpg|ELS GN-XIV GN-X IV armaments.jpg|GN-XIV armaments (from top) GN Sword, GN Shield, Long GN Beam Rifle, Short GN Beam Rifle 1290707095480.jpg GNX-803T GN-XIV Scan.jpg GNX-803T - GN-XIV ST CT - Data File.jpg|GNX-803T GN-XIV (Standard/Commander Type) - Data File - G00MovieMSLineart -.jpg External Links *GNX-803T GN-XIV on MAHQ.net